1. Object of the Invention
The present invention, a plugboard for housing sockets and micro-relays, consists of a multiple terminal connector plugboard structure for carrying out electrical inter-connections. This device will be especially useful in certain applications, particularly in the automobile sector, where reliability as well as quickness in carrying out the inter-connections are required, requiring a special design and concept of the connector devices used.
It is because of this that the present invention will be of special interest for the manufacturing and supply sector of electric connection equipment, and in auxiliary devices used for the automobile industry.
2. Description of the State of the Art
Currently, quickly and easily carrying out electric inter-connections is a requirement in most of the auxiliary industries, where a required reduction of assembly times has promoted the development of new types of connectors. Said connectors are fundamentally based on the constitution of connection boxes, which can be fitted together, provided with closure and clamping flanges between both plug tap and socket parts of the connectors. Likewise, carrying out the connection is done so by over-coming a specific pressure of said flanges, which cause the coupling of both plug tap and socket parts, the connection thereby being carried out.
For housing certain electric devices, the connectors, sockets or micro-relays, plugboards are used, by means of which the placement and connection thereof are facilitated, acting as physical protection of the terminals of the elements connected to them.
Traditionally the connection of the sockets or micro-relays to the plugboard is done by inserting them in aligned holes and with determined plugboard dimensions, always under conditions of lack of space conditioned by the necessity of the saving thereof. The fixing to the plugboard is carried out by means of two pins each in wedge form, each one placed on opposite sides of the socket or micro-relay. In the case of a plugboard intended for housing three sockets or micro-relays with aligned holes intended for housing them, only the central socket or micro-relay is fixed to the plugboard by both pins because it can open both pins due to the composition of the plugboard and the arrangement of the holes. The other two side holes, due to the lack of space, would only permit one of the sockets or micro-relay pins to be opened, giving way to a lack of stability in the connection and bad contact between electric components.